Night vision goggles are often removably attached to a user's headgear via a headgear mount so that the night vision goggles can be stowed and/or carried easily when they are not being used. More specifically, a night vision goggle attachment portion may be attached to a socket assembly that can then be coupled to the headgear mount to attach the night vision goggles to the headgear. However, conventional headgear mounts may not provide for smooth and infinite fore/aft adjustment of the night vision goggles once they are attached to the headgear mount and therefore may force a user to locate the goggles at an eye relief distance that is not natural or comfortable. Moreover, different types of night vision goggles often include different night vision goggle attachment portions, thereby requiring a corresponding socket assembly in order to couple the night vision goggles to a headgear mount. Accordingly, there is a need for a headgear mount adapted to receive one of a variety of interchangeable socket assemblies, as well as a need for interchangeable socket assemblies compatible with the headgear mount.